Pica
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | dfbackcolor = 666 | dftextcolor = ffc | dfname = Ishi Ishi no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Stone | dftype = Paramecia }} Pica is one of the top three executives of the Donquixote Pirates. He occupies the Spade seat of the Donquixote Family and is the leader of the crew's Pica Army subdivision . Appearance Pica is an extremely broad and muscular man. His hair is long, wavy and light, which hangs down to his shoulders. The most distinctive features on his body are his shoulders, which have two spikes protruding out of each shoulder blade that appears to be part of his actual flesh. He is considerably taller than normal people, appearing as tall as Trébol and Diamante. There is a tattoo of a spade on the front side of both his shoulders. He wears a spiked helmet with a narrow four-pointed star on the front with a spade on the top point; the star covers his eyes in a visor-like fashion. He has dark gauntlets on both of his hands. He also wears a metallic belt with a spade emblem on the front attached by chains around his body over a pteruges skirt. Underneath his pteruges is a pair of dark speedos. Personality Pica seems to be a quiet individual, as he has not yet spoken in any of his appearances. Abilities and Powers Pica is powerful enough to occupy the Spade seat in the top tier of Doflamingo's crew, giving him command over a broad subdivision of the crew. Pica, along with Trébol and Diamante, was able to defeat the entire army of Dressrosa. Viola also expressed worry at multiple instances regarding the interference of Pica in Luffy, Zoro, and Viola's entering of the royal palace, so it can be assumed that Pica is rather powerful. Devil Fruit Pica ate the Ishi Ishi no Mi. He was seen emerging from a stone wall at the rampart tower B-1 of the Dressrosa royal palace, looking as if he were made of or covered in the stone itself, giving him a golem-like appearance. While in this form, he becomes nearly giant-sized, dwarfing Luffy, Zoro, and Viola. According to Viola, he is not merely a "stone man", but instead a "stone assimilation man", allowing him to absorb and manipulate all of the stone he makes contact with. In areas composed entirely of stone, such as the Dressrosa royal palace, he has absolute control over the environment, making him a formidable opponent. History Past Pica was present on the night Doflamingo took over Dressrosa and aided in destroying the royal army after Doflamingo successfully made Riku Dold III a villain in the citizens' eyes. Dressrosa Arc At the palace, Pica was first seen sitting with Diamante and Trébol when Doflamingo gave Diamante the Mera Mera no Mi to hold for the tournament. When Franky attempted to breach the Toy House, Pica heard the commotion through a Den Den Mushi . He later intercepted Luffy, Zoro, and Viola at the rampart tower B-1 by walking out of a stone wall with which he seemingly merged, mysteriously coated in the wall itself. Using his rock-assimilating abilities, Pica attempted to crush the intruders with the palace walls. Luffy and Viola managed to escape while Zoro stayed behind to fight Pica. Major Battles * Pica, Trébol, and Diamante vs. the Dressrosa army. * Pica vs. Roronoa Zoro Trivia * Pica is the Spanish, Russian and Catalan word for "spade", matching the card suit motif of Doflamingo's subordinates. * This is the third character to have a spade symbol in relation to his name and status, the first being Ace and his crew, and the second being the non-canon Bear King of the Trump Siblings. References Site Navigation fr:Pica it:Pica Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists